Extinct Alice
by AquaStarr
Summary: Only a handful of Alices remains and are in hiding across the world. It's up to Mikan and Natsume to find them. Before they do too.


**Disclaimer: I don not own Gakuen Alice. =3=**

* * *

><p><strong>Extinct Alice<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>I always hear her getting abused. Those screams that filled my ears that pass through the thin and crumbling walls of his house were unbearable but I couldn't do anything to help her. At first, when I was brought here, after every time she was hurt senseless, sobs and wails followed, weeks passed by I couldn t hear anymore. I smiled bitterly; she gave up, grew weak and decided not to care anymore just waiting silently for the arrival of her death. I leaned back a little, my head down and ran a hand through my raven hair, still restrained by the chains connected to the wall. I can't even stretch my legs as they were also cuffed.<p>

I cringe at the thought that any minute now he will come with a decision to kill the girl and proceed with me then I heard a loud scream, louder than the previous ones.

There it is.

He ll kill her today... tonight-I don't even know what time it is. There are no walls in this room, so it's always so dark.

I hate this power that I-we have. I was kidnapped 3 months ago; I imagine she stayed here longer than me, because she was already here when I arrived.

Of course, I only heard her. No one kept here was allowed to see any of their fellow captives. The door opened suddenly and I see a long slender man with pure white ask and coat that covered almost every inch of his body. White gloves covered his hands and his lips, colored black, formed a cold smile.

"Ah, Natsume, bored now are you?" He chuckled while I could only glare at him. I have given up on the thought of escape. It was impossible. He claims that the chains held back my abilities.

He called it my _Alice._

"Fuck you!" I spat. "Die you bastard!" This made him laugh loudly. I glared at him harder.

"Behave my dear black cat or you ll share the same faith with my white cat next door. Always trying to escape; that little brat, but now she barely has enough energy to flinch." He laughed heartily. Already trembling with anger I pulled on my restrain lunging forward. How could he laugh so heartily talking about a girl that is about to die? That fucking asshole of a bastard, but I guess that's how psychopaths are.

He stopped laughing and smirked at me, his gaze lingering for a while before slamming the door shut. As I hear the footsteps growing fainter and fainter, I slumped down again gritting my teeth.

I never would have expected help to arrive but it did. 3 hours passed, because I have nothing to do than count time, surrounded by empty space, my hope was already drained.

But here she is, standing before me, cuts, burns and all kinds of horrible nasty wounds enveloping her arms and legs, her neck and I guess her whole body, except her face which only looks pale and weak with black bags underneath her big hazel eyes. Her brunette locks were tangled, like a bird's nest.

"Ah," she said, her voice was weak, barely a whisper. "I was hoping to find a window here. But I guess all rooms here are like mine. It's great I found you anyway." I stared at her. My thoughts were racing, one after another. Just who is this girl?

She surveyed me, studying me from head to toe, I could tell by the movement of her eyes.

"So you're new here. Barely have enough scratch on your body." She said kneeling in front of me. "I've been here for 9 months, formulating a plan to escape. That douche bag underestimated me."

Her face was hard stone showing no signs of emotions. "Let's get you out of here pretty boy, before he comes back."

She held out her hand and there formed an icicle. She began to carve the wall around where the chain was attached and pretty soon I was un-bound. Panting, she grabbed my wrist, dashing out. I saw that there was blood leaking from her hand and she showed pain whenever she puts weight on her foot to run. I pulled her and slung her over to my back, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Hey!" She whispered "Put me down you jerk!"

"Hn." I said closing the topic. Making it clear that i won't put her down.

When I turned around the corner where I remembered the stairs were, I was almost caught by a man with orange hair. Luckily I move pretty quickly and turned the other direction. The girl behind me has an unusually hot body temperature. She was also breathing heavily. Fuck it, she has fever, I need to hurry up.

The building was quite empty; they must have gone somewhere, how convenient. I found another staircase and dashed down, stopping to adjust her and keep her from falling then running again. I can't find the exit and I want to get out so badly and instantly I found a window when I opened an old door, bigger than the rest.

I'm guessing this is his office. It was quiet and I can hear both our breathing and the sound that the floor makes every time I take a step forward to the window. There was a round dark green carpet on the floor, two chairs, an office desk and several piles of paper work and a computer. At either side of the room was a potted plant, wilting.

"Look for a list on the desk. There's bound to be one."

I opened the desk and used one of my hands the other still supporting her rummaging through the papers and I found a numbered list of names, age, location, like a directory. I didn t have much time to study it because an alarm suddenly rang, alerting the whole building, like a fire alarm in schools. I didn't have much choice. The knob was turning and so I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Right I was just bored. XD <strong>

**Stay tuned in people. Ja ne~**

**~AquaStarr**


End file.
